Talk:Victorious User Relationships Wiki
I would love to see Jesse and Rachel hook up Hi. Wanna have a page on the LOL?13:48, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I'll unlock it. Do what you need to do...?What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 04:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, I said never mind... indirectly.... Wanna have a page on the LOL? 09:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Shush, just edit it. ;] What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 06:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ...Okay. Dun editing it :]> Wanna have a page on the LOL? 20:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Dude, it looks amazing!!! :D Thank you! /bearhug/ What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 02:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Not done yet tho. xD> I might edit it in the future ;p> Wanna have a page on the LOL? 03:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okieeee. Thank ya. xD <3 What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 04:14, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Now the Wiki just needs a new background xD> Wanna have a page on the LOL? 07:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again in advance! ♥♥ What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 00:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I would love to see Bellatrix and Voldemort hook up I feel as if TurtleSlayer just left me for Trisha Vega-Lim. Hope you know both of them. Because I want them to rot and go to hell. The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 06:50, January 14, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 No one fucking cares Wanna have a page on the LOL? 20:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) OUCH. What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 02:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) IT WUZ A JOKE SHEESHAPOO Wanna have a page on the LOL? 03:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I know. xD lol. What's up? On the wiki. What's the wiki? Go die. 04:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG, this is, like, the only Talk Page thing I've seen in a looong time! Except like editors, which are similar, but not the same. Even this wiki switched to Message Walls?! :'[ Nothing against them! I just miss TPs xD And the four tildes thing. Akhasjhf. Oh well!! =) ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 03:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ^Ikr Carlaay. TPs were legen-waitforit-dary. I will never forget them. asdfghjkl;' Good ol' times What the fuq happened to this.. -Deni. Yah :p NEW BACKGROUND. Right? ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 22:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (oh God this siggy is so old) Omg I can't believe I never came across this page. lol awwwwww I miss everyone. I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 06:09, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahaha seriously!? You just have to click the logo at the side LOL!! And same here D': ♡ ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 16:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Wellllll, I fail okayyyy xD I just noticed 19 Talk on the mainpage the other day. Everyone needs to come back and revive this wiki. I'll give you my song ♫ these words to you ♥ 07:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Omgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg - I have no signature so in yo face. Yes! :) And, I need to change my signature ASAP. Seggie right? ;) ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 16:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Nuu, don't change your signature. It has a snowman in it and it's winter soon. That'll be a waste, ya Carlayay. - Seggie yea right. GOOD POINT HUN. ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 17:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I always have a good point, dont'cha know. That's news to me. And can't you like do four tildes or whatever and just have the ugly basic signature? ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 15:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You're very uneducated if that was news to you, you should go read more. No, I'm better off without any signature than using that ugly thing. Don't push yo luck with that. I'm actually wondering what my signature looks like. Looks like I'll find out. I was the kid next door's imaginary friend. 15:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) So reading books would convince me that Seggie always has good points, huh? RIIIGHT. Nice sig Mini ;) I know a horse called Ziggy who sometimes jumps very zig(za)ggy hahahaha omg so punny I almost fell from the horse from laughter jk but hahahahaha I love that horse btw he's such a sweetheart ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 17:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Menu's signature is so colourful it's hurting my eyes even through glasses. YES CARLAAY, exactly. So go get a book. I've been reading the same pervy book for a week now, but it's so faaaaaaat so it's okay. I almost fell out the chair cuz Carlaay is so unpunny. *sob* Aww, I'm so sorry. Poor Seggie. *Sob* ☃StraightACarlaay Reply! 20:41, October 15, 2012 (UTC)